


Dreamswap Incorrect Quotes

by OddAvacado



Category: Undertale (Video Game), dreamswap (AU)
Genre: Ink needs therapy, My writing is sh-t, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddAvacado/pseuds/OddAvacado
Summary: Just the dreamswap characters being weird and unpredictable-
Relationships: hAH- I’m a multishipper ;v;
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to do a lot of different ships- privileges of being a multishipper :D

Error: ok I’ll be back in 1.5 hours

Cross: why didn’t you just say an hour and a half?

Error: because this way is more scientific 

Nightmare: so using a decimal is more scientific than using a fraction

Error: yes

Nightmare: *facepalm*


	2. Chapter 2

Flowey (dont ask—): IN THIS WORLD ITS KILL OR BE KILLED

ink: but what If you kill yourself?

Flowey: I... never thought about it that way 

Ink: I know I'm a genius


	3. Chapter 3

Cross: hey ink can I call you Onii-Chan?

Ink: why?

Cross: well it means big brother!

Ink: we're not even brothers dumb-ss

Cross: you know what never mind—


	4. Chapter 4

Cross: Ink, please! I love chu 🥺😊

Ink: I love you too (-///-) but I must

Cross: No! Wait, ink! Have mercy!

Ink: THERE IS NO SUCH THIS AS MERCY!

*a bot wins (they were playing Mario Kart)*

Ink: wha-

Cross: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmare: Brother! feed me! I require sustenance!

Dream: *stabs nm*

Nightmare: *ded*

Nightmare: so will you feed me now?

Dream: wtf-


	6. Chapter 6

Blue: oh my god, look at that face

Ink: if your feeling suicidal then you've come to the right place


	7. Chapter 7

Dream: Ink you need therapy

Ink: fine i will go to therapy IF you go with me and stop trying to kill your brother

Dream: T^T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ink didn't go to therapy)


	8. Chapter 8

Blue: tsamina mina 

Nightmare: hey hey

Blue: waka waka

Cross: IM GAY

Blue: tsamina mina zangalewa

Ink: i have crippling depression

Blue: tsamina mina

Ani: hey hey

Blue: waka waka

Dream: I’m gay

Blue: tsamina mina zangalewa 

X-chara: WHAT A LOVELY DAY


	9. Chapter 9

Ink: *looking at dream*

Ink: how can someone be so adorable, AND HOT AT THE SAME TIME!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DS!drink for your soul úvù


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was originally writing this on wattpad and this was the Valentine’s Day special-
> 
> Shipies: DS!dreammare (it’s barely noticeable- ) DS!blink

*the dreamswap crew is going sledding*

(Order from front to back: NM, Dream (NM is on dreams lap), Cross, Error, Ink, Blue)

Ink: *accidentally pushes blue off the back of the sled*

Ink: *looks behind him* 

Still ink: *wheezing*

Error: *looks behind him*

Error: *also wheezing*

Dream: what's so funny?

Ink and error: *still wheezeing*

Dream: WHATS SO FUNNY??

*when the sled stops*

Cross: *looks behind them*

Cross: I think we dropped blue- 0-o

NM: *looks back at the hill*

NM: I we did drop him-

Blue: *teleports to ink*

Blue: whyyyyyyyyyy

Ink: I love you qvp

Blue: Q-Q 

*le temmie skip*

Blue: *cuddling ink and not letting him go*

Ani: *comes in*

Ani: …what happened…?

Ink: qvp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened to me once-  
> Me m brother and my mom were sledding, my mom in front me in the middle and my brother in back… I accidentally pushed him off the sled and I was laughing the rest of the way down the hill while my mom was just confused because everything seemed normal to her.
> 
> That was a great day-


	11. Chapter 11

Ink: *2am, on an assignment from dream*

Ink: *8am on an assignment from dream*

Ink: *12:30ish (am) still working*

Ink: *4pm guess what, he’s still working*

Blue: DO YOU EVEN SLEEP??

Ink: I take short naps here and there-

Blue: HOW HAVE YOU NOT PASSED OUT YET?

Ink: does it look like I know?


	12. Chapter 12

Error: *drinking coffee*

Nightmare and Cross: *screaming at the top of their lungs while playing Mario Kart*

Error: help-


End file.
